States Away From Normal
by Dani0515
Summary: Nora breaks up with Patch after being seen to much with Marcie, after dealing with that Hank changes Nora into a Purebred against her will, with the help of Patch she runs away to another town, promising to call him once she's safe. Nora decides her troubled heart can't take anymore. Nora, now deciding to face a whole army, unless Patch catches up to her first.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone, it's been a while with school and a bunch of teenage adventures, I missed you all and I hope you enjoy this book. The idea had been in my head for a while, Becca Fitz is a wonderful author, who owns the right the plot is just an idea of my own. Much love xo **

**~After Patch left and had been hanging out with Marci, Nora left town, she is now a full blown Nephiliam, please enjoy and leave me some love~**

**Chapter 1:**

"Did you see that babe," Vee hissed as we entered the Devil's Handbag. I saw alright. I saw how Marcie strode in with Patch on her arm and her head held high in triumph. Patch had his hat on low, the brim covering his eyes, not meeting mine. Vee squeezed my arm in anger. "That anorexic ho, I'm going to kill her!" She said only fueling my anger. Marcie wore a skimpy skin tight silver dress that barely covered her backside.

"I'll be right back, I'll meet you in a bit," I told her striding over to the bar. I craved a coke. I still loved Patch, but this drew the line for our relationship. Ever since I told him I loved him he has been seen around town with Marcie quite a few times. I sat on the bar stool and looked as she pressed a hand into his arm and leaned up to whisper in his ear seductively. Her lips barely grazed his right ear. I was disgusted. I leaned over the bartender so he could hear me over the loud music. "A coke please!" I yelled over the music.

After I bitterly drank my coke I looked into the direction I last saw Vee. But whatever reminisce of her that was once there is now gone. I couldn't see her tall blonde head bobbling over the crowd, which was unusual because Vee is almost 6ft, and she was wearing heels. I elbowed my way through the bodies, getting a few drinks slushed here and there on my arms which the people slurred their apologies. Scott was on stage tuning his bass. He smiled and winked at me. When I made it through the crowd to the closest side of the stage I noticed an exit door that was slightly open. Vee probably went outside to call her mom or to plan my escape out of here. I couldn't take anymore Marcie or Patch.

I walked through the exit to find it really cold. I pulled my black jacket around my closer. It was cold enough for me to see my breath. "Vee?" I spoke into the dark alley lit by yellow bulbs which showed they haven't been changed in years. I slowly started walking; she could have already made it to the car. I pulled my arms closer around my body and began walking. I was almost out of the creepy alley. Two arms suddenly grabbed me from the waist and turned me around in one quick motion.

"What do you want," I hissed pushing the body away from me, but it refused to budge. "Get your hands off of me!" I yelled. He only backed me up to the brick wall. He was toe to toe with me, holding me firmly against the wall where I couldn't move more a millimeter. I looked into his black eyes.

"I've never seen you mad Angel, it's a sexy look for you." He said giving me one of his half smiles. His eyes sparked with an unearthly black. His voice made me melt. I jutted my chin up.

"I'm done with you Patch. Marcie? That's pretty low for you. It's bad enough to run off with some other girl, but Marcie Millar, my sworn rival since forever?" I said. I was getting angry, angry enough to cry but I refused to. Patch would not see my cry. His touch softened on my shoulders.

"That's not what's going on. I've done a lot of bad things Angel, I've hurt a lot of people, but I would never do any of that to you." He said, his eyes drinking me in.

"Then explain it to me." I challenged him.

"I can't. Just trust me." He leaned down to press his lips to mine but I stopped him.

"I'm done Patch. If you can't explain it to me, then maybe we shouldn't be together anymore. I love you Patch I really do, but that was low, even for you. I can't accept you treating me like that. Now get off of me, I'm going home, don't bother me anymore Patch. We're done." I said pushing underneath his arm, taking him by surprise and I began to walk the rest of the way down the alley. I was practically frozen as the wind played with my hair.

"Angel." He said in the distance but I turned around the corner. I couldn't help the salty tears slip down my face. I left out a small cry.

"Nora?" A voice asked, I look up to find Hank Millar standing on the street corner.

"Yeah?" I said quickly wiping the tears on my eyes hoping to look somewhat put together.

"Your mom has been looking for you, Vee called your mom saying she couldn't find you so I drove down here, she's worried sick, let's get you in the car," He said steering me into the passenger side. I didn't resist. There wasn't any way possible this night could get any worse than what it already was. He quickly turned on the heat as I shivered in my seat. He slowly pulled off into the street. My eyes grew tired as the heat blew right in my face, I was drained of energy. Patch was with Marcie now. "That's it just go to sleep." His voice said. Suddenly trying to fight the sleepiness, something in Hank's voice wasn't right.

I woke up in a light room. The ceiling was white, the walls were white. I sat up in alarm while my heart pumped adrenaline. "Hello Nora," Hank said in a most chivalrous tone. He gave a venomous smile. "Did you know you were my birth daughter? Your dad, he was a friend of mine. I'm aware you know of fallen angels, you dated one. It's a good thing you broke up with him too; the Nephiliam army wouldn't like a leader who associated with such an abomination! Sorry I hope you don't mind, I've been keeping an eye on you. I was testing you to see if you're strong enough. You know about the war Nora, and even though I'm immortal, I'm going to die soon; I need you to take my place. But for that to happen I needed a purebred. Like myself, once that carried a certain birthmark, like the once within your wrist," He smiled. "Nora, I have changed you. Don't worry, I told your mom you slept over at Vee's, of course she believed me, Nephiliam perks you now possess don't you think? The powers are just so strong, so… addicting." He spoke, pacing the floor in exhilaration.

I looked down at my hands searching for answers. Hank made me a purebred. I will never die. I made fists. I had to escape I had to get away. I got up quickly, in a speed faster than I was when I was human. I quickly punched him in the face, knocking him aside. He fell surprised by my force; I quickly grabbed the chair he was once sitting in, breaking the leg off. I quickly stabbed it in his chest and he let out a gasp. I knew it would only immobilize him for a matter of minutes. I quickly ran out the door. Fortunately Hank was stupid enough to take me to his house where there currently weren't any Nephils waiting for me. I ravaged through the house pilfering for things that would make it easier for me to escape. I found $5k in $100 bills. I stuffed it into a Kroger bag I found. I grabbed a huge knife from the drawer as my weapon in case Hank would revive quickly than I thought. My mind was everywhere. I grabbed the first set of keys I saw by the door. I ran through the garage, hitting the clicker finding that it belonged to a red mustang. I was hoping for something that wasn't so conspicuous. I put the car in gear, grabbing my phone from my pocket I quickly dialed Patch's number, he was the only one I could go to, he answered on the first ring.

"Angel?" He sounded surprise.

"I'm in trouble, meet me on First Street, and bring me a car to drive. I have to leave town, now. I can't explain it right now, get stuff I will need." I quickly hung up as I drove to the abandoned road. My mind and my heart was racing, I was surprised when I saw he was already waiting for me, leaning against the Jeep, my heart skipped a beat I quickly hopped out, grabbing the knife and money. I ran to him.

"Hank, he turned me into a full Nephil, I don't know how, he took me after I got angry at you, I'm sorry. He's after me I have to go. Get rid of my phone, destroy it so I can't be traced, and do something with this car, sell it, I don't know, get rid of it. I staked him in the chest, he should be out for a while, and I'm heading somewhere he can't find me. Just let me leave as quickly as possible. I'll get ahold of you as soon as I can." It all came out in a rush.

"I'm not letting you leave without me. Hank had to use devilcraft to change you. The Archangels would chain him in hell for that." He told me. Taking hold of my hand and steering me towards his Jeep.

"Patch, stop. I'm going alone. You and I? We're not fixed yet, how about you just trust me. Do what I told you to do, I'll find you when I get to a safe town, but I can't stay here any longer. He wants me to lead his army; he probably has every Nephil in town on me right now. He knows we broke up; he won't be looking for you. Let me go." I begged, but I was already finding myself in the driver's side of the seat. He only stared at me, I looked at him, but I already pushed the gas and drove off. I watched in the rearview as he leaned against the red mustang watching me leave, his hands folded across his chest and his head hanging low as he watched me go. I wondered if he knew, when I did reach that safe town, I wasn't going to call him.

AN: So I tried to hurry up the beginning a little bit but I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for giving it a chance, read and review, all feedback is awesome! Very long chapter for ya'll!**

**Chapter 2:**

I had been driving for a couple days nonstop. I ended up in here, in New Orleans. Thankfully it was warmer. I was tired and hungry and I needed a hot shower. I was in such a rush all I did was stop for gas. I parked in a bed and breakfast outside the town called Whitfield Manor. I grabbed the bag of money, the knife, and the huge duffle bag Patch gave me, I haven't even looked inside it yet. I stashed the knife in a pocket in the duffle bag. I pulled a $100 from the roll of cash and tucked it in the palm of my hand as I walked through the doors.

A little old woman sat tucked behind the desk. It was cheap and homey, and obviously she ran this place. Her dark brown hair was plastered with streaks of gray, pulled back into a loose bun, she wore a pink t-shirt with flower patterns all over it and blue jeans, she hid behind a pair of reading glasses, she looked up and I noticed her vibrant blue eyes.

"Hey there, I'm Lorraine, anything I can help you with?" She asked, a southern oozing in her diction.

"I would like to rent a room for a week or so." I told her handing over the money, she nodded her head. She began looking at her papers.

"Alrighty, watcha looking for sweetie. I got a nice one roomer open, is that okay? Nice queen size bed, we even got cable now," She said excitingly. I smiled and nodded. "It will be $200 for a week stay," she told me. I unfolded another $100. She smiled up at me. "Your room will be the second one on the right down that hallway, the hallway behind me leads to a small gym, a lake out back if you go all the way down, and a recreation room on the left, the pool tables are a hit with the younger kids your age, there's a bar a little down the road that's quite popular that my husband runs. You should visit it, he loves company. Say Lorraine sent ya and he'll give you a free drink, my pleasure." She told me.

"Pool table?"I questioned her.

"Well yeah baby doll. Don't ya know what pool is?" She questioned me scrutinizing me up and down.

"Yeah," I said trying to cover up my slip. "I just can't play it very well." I told her biting my lip trying to cover up my embarrassment. It reminded me of my first date with Patch. My heart immediately grew heavy, missing him more than ever. Marcie. Patch. It broke my heart. The woman laughed pulling me from my thoughts.

"Well follow me darling, I am a master, it ain't going to hurt to let me teach a little girl like you. I ain't getting much business anyway; it's pretty much closing time. Just follow me." I tried to stop her telling her it was no big deal but she just shook her head making sure I kept her pace. We entered the room and I dropped my stuff on the floor. She walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed two pool sticks.

"Now you always get the longest one, and I like to use graphite and titanium, way smoother. Now this is how you hold your stick. No, don't make that circle thing. Make a claw on the table, like this," She said grabbing my hand mimicking her position "and you pinch your thumb against your pointer finger there, see the v-shape? You can move it anywhere you want, now do a few practice ones, then pull back, yeah like that, and hit it hard, position your body towards it." And with that I moved my eye to the middle of the cue, I did as she told and I pulled back, missing it all together. She laughed, a few strands falling out of her bun.

"Don't worry child, it takes a little practice be patient, focus now." She told me. I pulled back again, focusing all I had, and pushed the stick forward.

I got it. I broke the triangle, and I got two solids in during the process. I stood back amazed and looked her in the eyes. "I didn't just do that." I told the woman shocked.

"You sure did girly! What's your name?" She asked me.

"Nora." I told her, she smiled a vibrant smile that reflected in her eyes.

"You remind me of myself Nora. Ya sure are a fast learner!" She squealed, I shared her excitement. From then we started playing a game, and I was beating her. She was baffled, letting out strings of 'law jesus' and 'lawd have mercy'. It grew intense. She would pocket a few, I would pocket a few, it was constantly a fight. Eventually, there was only the eight ball left and we dueled.

It was my turn to go and a bead of sweat rested on my brow. If I get this, I win the game. I win my first pool game ever. No pressure I told myself. I did exactly like I was taught. I exhaled, slamming the cue ball into the eight, making it bounce of the edge, missing the pocket by a hair. I let out a frustrated growl, making Lorraine laugh. She moved over and pocketed the eight.

'Don't ya get worked up buttercup, you got a whole week to play with me. Meanwhile, its nightfall, you better go get settled in your room. Breakfast is at 9 am sharp. Sleep tight Nora, thanks for the game. It's been a while, actually having some competition around here." She smiled. I said my goodbyes and I walked down the hall to where my room was.

I finally made it into my room. I sat the heavy duffle bag down and landed face first on my bed totally exhausted. I would have to find another location, more remote and probably somewhere out west, as far away from Hank as possible. I let out a sigh and hunched over the duffel bag seeing what was inside.

Inside I found a few shirts of Patch's and jean shorts a pair of converse shoes, deodorant, shampoo, toothpaste and a toothbrush, a hairbrush and another wad of $10k in cash, inside a note was tucked in.

Nora,

Here's a little bit to get you through until I arrive. Be sure to call me whenever you get far enough away. I love you Angel, stay safe. What happened between Marcie and I wasn't what you thought it was, as soon as you said I loved you, the archangels were on me, I had to lead them away from you, but none of that matters now. You matter Nora. I love you Nora. I'll find you. Lay low.

~Patch

It was written hastily, some parts almost illegible. It couldn't be true. He was probably just looking for an excuse. I am not going to call him. I can do this. I am Nora Grey. The Nora Grey who is now an official pool shark. If Patch can turn 10k into 50k, I sure can too. It's how I am going to survive until I move next. I crumpled the note and threw it back into the bag. I was going to make some money tonight, but I need to get cleaned up first.

After I took a shower and dried my hair, I put a little mousse into it, fortunately Patch thought enough to put that in the bag. I put on deodorant and brushed my teeth, putting on a pair of shorts that did seem dangerously short. Patch was a dog; he probably hoped to see me in these, barstool legs and all. I put on a black t-shirt with converse, finishing the look with a pair of sunglasses, hoping to save myself some dignity. I took the 5k that I stole from Hank's house and shoved it into a long shoulder bag. I started down the hallway, Lorraine was seated at her desk and looked at me confused. I took of the sunglasses and smiled, after all they did look ridiculous.

"I'm going to your husband's bar." I told her. She smiled and nodded.

"Have fun dear! Remember, free drink on me. Don't you get into any trouble while your down there ya hear? There can be some particularly shady people." She told me. Great what have I got into.

I continued down the road walking, I figured it was better to not take the car in case I made any enemies. Lorraine said it was only a short distance and that I could walk there within ten minutes. Hopefully this whole Nephiliam thing has some perks so I hurried my pace hoping to make it in five. The trees began to pass in a blur, making me realize why I didn't do track. Nora Grey had the legs, but definitely not the coordination or skill, I probably even made running look awkward. Luckily I didn't trip over anything on the way there when I saw the neon lights come into view.

'Niall's Bar' it said over the flashing lights. It looked like a log cabin with dark tinted windows, barely able to see inside, I picked up my pace, finally walking through the doors. It smelt of rich smoke, cigarettes and cigars, maybe even some marijuana floated through the air, also the smell of cheap beer and greasy food, the low lighting made it seem even worse, more shady.

"How can I help you?" An older man said at the bar, I assumed it was Lorraine's husband. He had droopy grey eyes, a straight nose, and a straight line mouth, he had a certain accent I couldn't put my finger on, almost French. He had silver hair, about medium sized, not underweight but definitely not over weight.

"Lorraine sent me; I'm here to play pool." I told him nervously. I was a bad idea I shouldn't have come here.

"Ah moi beautiful wife. Je' taime, J' adore her, j'adore regarder her jouer pool. Magifique. Better than any of les garcons here." He said. I just looked at him. Yes French, definitely French. I took Spanish. (AN: Actually I take French so, yeah :P) He looked back at me with an exasperated sigh.

"I guess you're not a native here. We speak Creole, a mix between French and English, but that was just basic French, definitely not creole. But it was worth a shot. Now, what can I get you to drink, it's on me." He said placing his hands on either side of me on the bar.

"Just a coke," I told him. Sweat already started forming near my hairline. I wiped at it hastily. "I'm here to play pool." I repeated to him.

"I heard ya the first time sweetheart," He said sarcastically handing me my coke, thankfully in a cold can, no date rape drugs here. "Go through the swinging door on behind me, cover charge is $100, be careful, don't let those boys cause any trouble back there. If Lorraine taught you, then I wish them luck. Tchao. (chow)" He smiled as I went through the doors. I was pretty sure that was Italian.

The smoke throughout the bar was definitely coming from the pool rooms; it was rich, and foggy. I gave $100 to the man standing by the door. He was large and bulky and nodded me entrance. I went in the room to see three lanky boys playing. Obviously fallen angels, they oozed that energy. They wouldn't know what the mark on my wrist stood for. Hopefully. Hopefully they couldn't tell I was Nephiliam. They looked at me as I entered the room, already starting a new pool game.

"Well well, did little red riding hood get lost?" The one with black haired laughed. The blonde and red head just looked at him and his lame joke.

"I need to earn some money; I will put down 5k to play the best one in here." I told them. They all looked at the blonde one. He was tall and lean, he had dimples and wavy blonde hair, and was toned and muscular and I must admit he was attractive.

"Alright, I'll play you. I'll put down 50k; I can tell this is your first time. I hate to seem like I'm stealing from you sweetheart, and from the looks you need the money," He said eyeing me up and down. If that didn't ruin my self-esteem I don't know what would. I nervously tucked the hair behind me ears. "Ladies first, you break," He said handing me the pool stick. I looked at it. Too short. If I wanted to win I would have to follow Lorraine's advice. I went back to the rack, getting a long titanium graphite just like the one Lorraine had. "Nice choice." He nodded. The red head and the black haired fallen angels stood back watching. They were unusually quiet. Something radiated from this blonde fallen angel. He had to be more powerful, wiser, like Patch. He had to be an archangel at one point. I broke the triangle like I was taught, pocketing two stripes.

"I'm stripes, you're solids." I told him. I nervously moved around the pool table as three pairs of black eyes followed my every move. I pocketed a few more, as I went for one of the last stripes I missed by a hair and bit my lip in anticipation. He was going to win, I'm sure. He moved around the pool table furiously, pocketing one after the other until only the eight ball was left; he was about to go, then stood back and eyed it.

"I'm going to give you one last shot. Pocket your last ball and the eight in, I'll give you the money." He told me. I looked at it.

"Swear an oath." I told him.

"You know?" He asked, the other fallen angels on the wall snickered.

_Obviously._ I spoke into his head. I was one of the most powerful Nephiliams now. He stood there solid and rigid, like a statue.

"Fine. I swear on my immortality that if you pocket those two, I will give you the money." He spoke. I nodded. The last solid was hard to pocket, I would have to bounce it of the side, but I did it. I did a happy dance on the inside. Only the eight left, and the shot was practically lined up. I hit it, praying to god as it made it inside the hole. I just did it. I won my first pool game ever. Yes!

"Fair is fair. Here's the money. You two, out." He pointed at the fallen angels. They left quickly and I looked at him in shock. He reached down into his pocket, withdrawing 50 bills of 1k's and counted it out for me.

"You're a fallen angel, why are you being so nice?" I asked him as he forced the bills into my hands. He looked down at me.

"You're a Nephil, a powerful one at that, I saw the mark of Chauncey on your wrist, and I know you felt my power, I felt yours, but you stayed. Stupidly you stayed. I could have hurt you, made you swear fealty. But I know someone would kill me if I did." He told me, leaning against the pool table with his arms crossed over his muscular chest.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Nora, you have a lot to learn about this world. The only other person to be purebred and as powerful as Chauncey is Hank Millar. He is your father. You're a female descendant, and by the way you're acting you already know this because if you didn't you would be freaking out. Someone may have already tried to sacrifice you, or maybe when you tried to sacrifice yourself. Sorry I'm prying, but when you did that, and for another fallen angel, all of the archangels in heaven saw it, I saw it. No wonder Hank is mad; you tried to save one of our kind." He said. His words shocked me.

"How did you know about that? How do you know my name?" I asked him shocked. I was scared, if he knew me who else did.

"Don't worry," He reassured me. "No other angels have come to Earth after me. You're secret is safe with me. I'm Dorian by the way, but you should really go. Some not so nice angels start coming around this time of night," He smiled and I know what he meant. I nodded and swallowed back tears. "And Nora? Come back the same time tomorrow to know more, but if I were you, get a plane ticket the hell out of here. The Nephiliam army isn't as much popular international as it is here in America. You need to leave right now though; I sense they will be here in about 10 minutes." I nodded and rushed out the back door the way the other angels left. I began running. Ten minutes, I wasn't even going to make it to Whitfield Manor but I pushed myself. I began running more and more, when I saw headlights. I knew my time was up.

Two fallen angels stepped out of the truck, dirty smiles on their face that suggested what they wanted, I gulped.

"Look here Daniel, she's a pretty one. I say we have a little fun." The brown headed one said to the tall lanky dark haired one. He reminded me of Rixon in some way. (An: Remember, she doesn't know Rixon was bad yet.) They pushed me against a tree and held my neck, he kissed my shoulder, I pushed up and kicked him back, I knew he didn't feel pain but it was worth a try. I started running.

"I do like a little game of cat and mouse! You got ten seconds," The Daniel one said while the other one laughed. I ran, knowing my ten seconds were up. It moments I felt him tackle me, he had me pinned on the ground, he rolled me over to where he was facing me. The other one came behind him and was laughing, I was crying and he started lifting up the hem of my shirt. "Bad girl, you deserve to be punished." He laughed and slapped me hard against the cheek. The one time I wish I could die. Suddenly he was ripped off of me. It all happened so fast, I looked up in alarm as they were both gone and lying on the ground with two sets of iron through their wing scars. I saw two pairs of boots as I looked up into two pairs of black eyes.

Dorian and Patch.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for all the lovely reviews, please keep it up, it makes me happy, and when I'm happy I post awesome chapters **** Sorry, Ive been grounded the past two weeks :P Maybe you'll get two chapters today **

**Chapter 3:**

"What are you doing here?" I said looking up at Patch. Gravel scraped the inside of my hands, I watched the scratches miraculously heal before my eyes. Nephil powers. He just stared at me. We both know why he was here.

"I'm going to load them up and drop them off somewhere they won't remember a thing. I'll see you later Patch." Dorian nodded, catching the tension in the air. My throat was thick and burning, almost as if I was about to cry. Patch silently helped him load the two angels into the back of Dorian's truck, watching Dorian drive into the night. Patch walked toward me, wrapping me in a tight hug, pressing his head onto mine.

"Angel. I was a wreck. Nora Grey look at me," He tilted my chin back to where I could look into his deep black eyes. I couldn't help it, I was already crying. "I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe, I would give up my immortality for you Nora, I would let Hank rip my flesh apart before I would let him harm you, and I will do everything to prove to you I love you, and I will always love you, but please, don't ever leave me again. Not another damned second, don't ever leave me to myself again having to think about you like that Nora." He said, but I wasn't listening.

I wasn't listening because I cut him off mid-sentence with my lips, I had my hands wrapped in his hair, and his hands were tugging me closer into his waist, it was passionate it was crazy, I broke it off gasping for air. "How did you find me?" I asked him. He grinned.

"Locater on my jeep," He said pressing him mouth down onto mine for another kiss. "I missed you, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I should probably get back to the inn before anymore fallen angels come after us." I told him. We both started walking back down the road, probably only five minutes away. I didn't know what to do so I awkwardly put my hands in my pocket as we walked, my curly hair blew in my face and I had to constantly keep putting it back behind my ears.

When we finally made it back, Lorraine wasn't there and had probably gone off to bed, I lead him down the hallway to my room and shut the door behind us.

"There's a lot that has happened since you left. Your mom is a wreck, and of course Hank is trying to console her, Hank has sent Nephiliam scouts all over the country, all though there is no evidence to where you were going, it will take a while for them to find you. I think we are safe here as long as we lay low. No more pool halls. It's more than likely the Nephiliam there will be tied to Hank." Patch said. We sat side by side on the bed, our thighs touching.

"But we have to go back tomorrow, Dorian said there's more we should know." I exclaimed.

"It's not safe, we will just have Dorian come here." Patch said standing up pacing the floor.

"Who is he anyway, how did he know me?" I asked.

"Dorian was the last archangel to fall from heaven, technically he's not fallen. Archangels have the power to travel back and forth without the world weakening their wings. He still has his. But, he has been shunned from heaven. He is in love with a girl, but the avenging angels won't tear his wings. Dorian was the third angel in line. He was the angel of fighting and wisdom. He is probably the strongest angel too. It's nearly impossible to rip his wings," I bit down on my lip. "But the most important thing is that Hank didn't make you swear an oath, which if he captured you would be the first thing he would do." Patch explained.

"What about my mom and Vee, he will use them against me, he will hurt them Patch." I whispered.

"I have Rixon and a few others looking after them. Rixon is spending a lot of time with Vee, and I'm pretty sure he likes her. I also got your mom a job at Delphic as a marketing director. She will be safe there. It also pays more than her previous job. She's worried about you, but I wrote her a note saying you were okay and that you needed to get away and you would check up on her soon. It at least takes away the fear you were abducted against your will," Patch shrugged. He turned to me. "You look tired angel, you need to rest." He said leaning down to stroke my cheek with his thumb. I nodded. I needed to sleep, it was too much. I quickly got dressed and slipped in the covers beside Patch, he was only wearing his t-shirt and boxers. He slipped his arms around me as rested my head against his chest. I couldn't help but start crying. Patch moved away my tears with his thumb. He didn't say anything, he didn't have too.

When I woke up there was a bowl of fresh fruit, a bagel with cream cheese and hot chocolate that was still warm waiting for me with a note on the tray.

_Good morning Angel, I went out to trade in the jeep for another one so the nephils won't know what they're looking for. Enjoy your breakfast and stay there. Don't go to the bar._

_ -Patch _

I happily finished up eating the breakfast Patch got for me. I quickly took a shower and got dressed. I am bored out of my mind, hopefully Lorraine would be able to play a game of pool. I found my way to the front desk where Lorraine was sitting behind her laptop.

"Good morning Lorraine, up for a game of pool?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"Good morning Nora, of course, come on back." She felt her way around the desk and lead down the hallway. We picked up our pool sticks and began battling.

"You should have seen me when I was younger, it was in the late 50s and I just turned eighteen. I was a girl, already married. We were both natives here, and we heard of a bar, my husband has since taken over it, but it was the best night of my life. When we showed up, all my husband wanted to do was sit there like a bump on a log, I loved the scene, the people, the music, the pool tables. The guy at the pool tables. He was Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome. He saw me looking over there and approached the table my husband and I sat at, and just grabbed my hand and pulled me to play billiards. He had this low playful laugh. When he spoke, it was like music. Well, I always had an interest in pool, my daddy played it so I knew parts of it, it was frowned upon for a lady to do such things though, but I did anyway, I was a rebel." She told me while pocketing a ball one after the other.

"But the man, he introduced himself as Judd, even though it took me a while to get it outta him, he always had this mysterious smirk on his face. He challenged me to a round and I accepted his invitation. I broke it real good with my first shot, and let me tell ya he was impressed. He said such a little lady shouldn't do damage like that. All the while, my husband was getting mad at the fella's flirtatious manner. I laughed, and laughed. Eyeing him every once in a while, he needed to be jealous, he was such a bore then if ya woulda known him. But the man looked at my hands, saying I did it all wrong, teaching me to put my thumb against my pointer finger and do it that way instead of making a circle with my hands. He taught me a lot that night, even put his hands on my hips, saying I needed to put a little more into it. He even grazed my ear a bit! By that time the eight ball was only left, and I got it, I won because of the stranger Judd, I looked at him to smile and he put his lips down on mine! You shoulda seen my husband's eyes get bigger than any cow in Louisiana! He marched on over there and grabbed me from Judd, I was giggling like a mad woman. Judd only smiled, he was such a tall man over my husband and laughed, saying "It's about time Mister! I was a few minutes away from taking your lady and I to a much private place!" It was flattering, this stranger giving me such attention. Suddenly the place just rang out in shots, and we all fled the scene. Apparently some bets got pretty serious that night. He flashed me one dark smile before he ran out the door. I never saw him again after that night, I learned a bunch about pool and my husband learned about treating his wife right and giving me the attention I needed. You woulda thought he was the hottest thing in Louisiana if you saw him, hotter than my firecracker shrimp, fa sho! He had these dark eyes that just pierced right through you."

"You never saw him again?" I asked her.

"Never in my life." She shook her head solemnly. I felt a pang in my chest. He was probably a fallen angel. The bets, the pool, it explained it all.

"That's… terrible." I said empathetically.

"Sure was, but ever since my husband changed his ways, been the best husband a girl could ask for." She nodded. I smiled at her. We kept playing, and eventually her husband came in with bags around his eyes, gave her a kiss on her cheek, and promised to be up in a few hours so they could spend some time together before he had to reopen the bar. "It takes a lot out of him. It's practically a lifestyle." She told me.

We laughed and carried on as she would win a game, then I would win one, and then she would beat me, she was still better than me, she most likely felt sorry for me. Eventually we started walking back into the foyer.

"Thanks for the games." I smiled at her.

"No problem sugar, this old woman needs to get up and have some fun every once in a while." She laughed. Behind me I heard the door open and I saw Patch twirling a set of car keys. Lorraine was looking down at some paperwork.

"Patch." I breathed. He gave me a smile that had bad spelt all up in it. I immediately worried. "Oh no." I sighed. He smiled larger.

"Oh yes." He retorted. I followed him outside to see a huge black SUV waiting outside. I wasn't even sure I could hop in it without needing a pedestal or a boost.

"What. Is. This." I asked. It was glossy and new, with Italian tan leather in the interior.

"This, is our new jeep. If it doesn't make even you feel more badass, something is wrong with you." Patch smiled. It was roguish one.

"How do I even get inside this thing?!" I practically shouted.

"One that silver step right there sweetheart. Plus they're expecting up to lay low, and its roomy, we can fit our bags and things in the back." He grinned. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I can't believe you." I told him.

"Admit it Nora, it makes me hotter than what I already am." Patch smirked.

"You are so egotistical." I joked giving him a quick kiss before we went back inside together.

"I didn't know you came here with a-" Lorraine started saying but she stopped suddenly. After gulping she looked at Patch up and down scrutinizing him. "friend," she breathed. "Judd?" She questioned. "Is that you?"

**AN: OOOOHHHH. Hope you enjoyed it! By the way, anybody out there like Dorian?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: LONG AWAITED CHAPTER ! Anyone like DORIAN?!**

**CHAPTER 4:**

I watched as a quick gleam entered his eyes and then Lorraine nervously tugged on her hair. "Oh sorry there sugar, you looked familiar. Your eyes are too green, and your hair is much lighter, almost a dirty blonde. Sorry, Nora and I were just talking about him, and then ya know that person just enters your mind. You probably know what I'm talking about. Sometimes I don't even know what I'm talking about; I'm just a little old lady." She giggled. I raised an eyebrow at Patch. He was most definitely using glamour to hide his true identity. He was gave her a nod.

"Lorraine, it's time for me to leave, I found out my mother is sick and I have to go back home." I told her. It was clear we couldn't stay here any longer. If she knew Patch, other people here probably did too.

"But you have only been here two days!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, you can keep the money. It's okay, but we really need to leave." I told her. She solemnly nodded.

"Well, I can't stop ya. You go on and take care of your mother darlin'. I'm going to miss the pool games and you beating me, but come back now child, make it quick too, I only got so many years left." At that Patch raised his eyebrows, she smiled. I gave her a hug as Patch went back to the room to get the bag of things. Lorraine and I said our goodbyes and I quickly joined Patch in the jeep giving her one last wave before we set off.

"I didn't know your game got better Angel," He said, "I don't ever think you really paid up for our last game." He smiled. One that leaked promiscuous intentions. I'm pretty sure my cheeks got hot at that.

"Just a little better. Apparently using your handed down pool techniques." I said sarcastically.

"Is someone jealous?" He asked playfully driving along some deserted Louisiana back road.

"Not at all. Why were you in Louisiana?" I asked him. He rubbed the stubble that was forming on his jaw.

"Back then, Rixon and I were traveling back to America, we just got back from World War II, fighting the Nazi's, and our ship came back to here in New Orleans. We wanted to celebrate at a local bar, and we did. There were fallen angels and Nephiliams everywhere, it was well known for our kind. Back then Rixon and I were very popular with the ladies. But none of that matters now that I have you." He smiled. I smiled with him.

"So I just so happened to drop here in the more well-known Nephiliam and fallen angel hot-spots?" I asked him.

"Yep, seems that way. Most of them just drink and gamble down here. But he didn't know where you were going, but he would be willing to do anything. Hank said he was going to die. But that's impossible he is immortal." Patch spoke questioningly.

"That means something has to change, what ways could you kill him?" I asked him.

"The only way is getting the archangels to bend the rules. When you killed Chauncey, it was because of your sacrifice. You and Hank have the same direct bloodline. But you are full Nephiliam; there isn't a possible way to sacrifice yourself. At least, not that easily." He said.

"As long as I don't have to go jumping off rafters again." I joked.

"There is only one way we can find out. It would be inside the Book of Enoch." He said smugly.

"That would be near impossible for you to find out." I told him.

"Dorian was the last to fall, he would probably know something. The archangels would definitely be planning something after your sacrificial performance." He said gripping harder onto the wheel.

"Why is it a big deal? My sacrifice was months ago?" I told him.

"Because Nora, the archangels have never seen anything like that before. No Nephil has ever sacrificed their soul for an angel, specifically a fallen angel. You knew that if you did that, it would give me feeling, make me human. It means there is more to you than they expect. Not only that, but you are probably the most powerful Nephil to walk this earth. There is something different about you, your power is for a reason." Patch explained.

"Why New Orleans?" He muttered.

"Sorry, next time you should give me a list of places not to go!" I said sarcastically. There was a red truck behind us.

"That's not what I meant Nora." He turned the car around heading back to where we came from.

"What are you doing? We have to get out of here!" I told him, he shook his head.

"The answer is here, in New Orleans. Somewhere in this town there will be something here to help us kill Hank." He told me.

"What makes you think that?" I raised my brow at him.

"New Orleans is the place of black magic." He responded.

"So?" I questioned him.

"Also known as devil craft. Hank has to be using devil craft. He is controlling an army of thousands, and I doubt he is doing that with his charming tongue alone." Patch said, trying to explain to me his epiphany. I then remembered the ring. The ring Hank gave Scott. He was probably still mad at me for trying to steal it.

"Scott! We have to ask Scott! When he got a ring, he got it from Hank, he is part of the army, he would know. We have to talk to him." I told him excitingly.

"I don't know if we could risk it angel, he might be on his side," He said with a hint of doubt in his voice "but a ring would be an easy way to exploit an army of Nephiliam." He said clenching his jaw. I knew it was a habit of his. I felt proud of myself for putting the pieces together.

"But if there's a lot of devil craft here, that means a lot of Nephiliam." I said warily. He grabbed my hand from my lap and intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Lot's of them. But we will just get lots of help. I won't let anything happen to you Angel. I promise." I smiled at the warmth in his words. We were quiet the rest of the way when I noticed he passed the end and the bar and started driving on the back roads, taking numerous twist and turns, eventually we pulled up to a huge brick looking plantation home. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"It's deceiving from the outside. Welcome to my house." He said getting out, opening my door for me. Immediately picking up my feet off the ground holding me in my arms, taking me by surprise.

"I think the bridal style would add a nice touch." He smiled stepping over the threshold. Butterflies made their home in my stomach. I coughed right when we walked in. Dust was everywhere and white sheets were laid over the couch.

"Sorry I haven't been here in around 120 years. Except a few nights when I came back from the army but I quickly left. A little tender love and care and it will be good as new." He said walking around and starting to take the sheets of the furniture. It was lavish. Very Gone With The Wind style, huge thick velvet curtain decorated the antique windows, chandeliers hung on the ceilings and the furniture was beautiful. The whole house was beautiful, antique; it felt like I was here in the 1800s. A switch flicked on illuminating the room.

"Fortunately it has very modern aspects to it. A refrigerator, stove, electricity." He spoke. I looked around; there still weren't any TV's or radios. I was okay with that, they would look extremely out of place anyway. I started helping him and began folding up the sheets that were strewn all over the floor.

"But unfortunately, there isn't any food; I will ask Dorian to pick you up some on the way here, and by the looks of it, so heavy modern cleaning supplies." He said wrinkling his nose at the dust floated through the air. Something we both heavily agreed on. By the time we were done taking off all the sheets downstairs, a pretty good pile rested on the loveseat, taking up all of the room, he began showing me through the house. There was a parlor room, a huge extravagant ballroom with assorted instruments in the corner with a painted ceiling showing events in the bible, a tea room, a powder room, luckily some modern bathrooms, a large kitchen, a bar and smoking room which of course had a poker table and a pool table, even a cigar roller, cigars were still untouched in a case, classy old Patch, with an extremely royal dining room to feed at least 30 people and a study downstairs alone. We took the literally Grand Staircase upstairs, where there were 20 bedrooms with master baths, two study's, another tea room, a hobby room, and a large library. Not to mention a huge basement and a dusty old attic. We finally reached the end of the hall. "Now this is our room." He said opening the door. My heart melted the way he said 'our'. A huge California King Bed sat against the wall, with a thick red quilt, and red satin sheets. There were dark oak floors, and the bed set seemed to match it. The walls were also red velvet, as were the curtains, the room was greatly spacious. It was more beautiful than any bedroom depicted from that era, more lavish too. I ran my hands over the silky sheets and looked at the wardrobe which he opened and smiled. All of the clothing attire from that era was still in formidable shape. He grabbed my hand drawing my attention back to him.

"It's its… beautiful, more than beautiful." I said. A gentle laugh escaped his throat. A rare genuine one.

"I always needed the best of the best when it came to décor. Here let me show you something." He said tugging my hands down the hall. He took me to one of the bedrooms which was right next to his, this one was decorated with the same décor as his room, only a royal blue. He ran over to the huge wardrobe on the wall and threw the door opens. It was almost busting to the brim with royal ball gowns, every color, every design possible. I noticed a vanity in the corner of the room, donned with every material a girl would need to prepare for a ball for that time. Powder, antique makeup, perfume, and practically every type of jewelry there was. Classic hair pins, pearls, diamonds, a necklace with earring sets and bracelets in every type of jewels. There was ruby, sapphire, emerald, every type. I mean everything. It was unbelievable. He made a sad laugh to himself.

"Despite having this room, I never let any girl enter it. I never let any sleep here no matter how much they begged." He spoke, running his hand against the bed sheets. "But this, this is yours. If only you were here oh, a little over a hundred years ago. You would have been the most beautiful girl in all of New Orleans, in the whole state. You would have been Lady Cipriano. Envied by every other by your beauty and your dresses and the way you would have been spoiled." He laughed. I couldn't process it.

"You never struck me as the settling down type." I gave a gentle half smile to him.

"Yet here you are." He said to me.

"Yet here I am." Agreeing with him. He crossed the room and passionately wrapped me up in a kiss I eagerly took. He wrapped me up on his waist and laid me on the bed. Surprisingly, all of the bedrooms were the cleanest in the house, they hadn't been used in literally a century and ironically there weren't any dust. The bed was still as clean as the last day it had been made. It was soft, probably the softest bed I had ever laid on in my life and the sheets and quilts were just a silky. He began playing with the hem of my shirt; my hands were sliding up his back. I was avoiding the place where his wings were, he was technically still an angel. I wouldn't know how his guardian angel wings would affect me, and I didn't want to find out now. He moved his lips down to my neck and I gasped in response. I was far beyond boundaries and judgments. If anything was holding me back it wasn't stopping me now.

"HELLOOOOO?" Someone called in the house, it was Dorian. I immediately sat up as did Patch, trying to quickly fix ourselves so we look somewhat presenting. We started walking down the stairs, I saw Dorian's arms full of groceries.

"Hell Patch, you need a group of cleaning ladies to come down here." Dorian coughed. I laughed and Patch gave a smirk.

"That's what you're for." He said taking the bags in his arms while Dorian went to go get some more. I spied a vacuum, detergent, soaps, shampoos, a mop, and feather dusters, everything we would need to get this place back in shape. Dorian brought a bunch of fruits, vegetables, breads, and cheeses, various meats, milk, cheese, cereal, practical food I could survive off of, I was grateful.

"Nice place, I'll need a map to navigate through here. It's huge, how will you clean all of this?" Dorian asked.

"I think I'll take you up on those cleaning ladies." Patch replied.

"No kidding…" Dorian said looking around, obviously impressed himself. My stomach growled a bit, I immediately opened up some strawberries and started chewing.

"So, Nora and I decided Hank has to be using devil craft to control the army of Nephiliam." Patch told Dorian, he nodded.

"Definitely. But to wield it to control so much would be, impossible." Dorian said walking to the small table in the kitchen, probably one of the only medium sized rooms in the house that was more practical, although the supplies and décor was well, the best.

"You recently fell, there has to be something in the Book of Enoch that would help our situation." Patch spoke placing his hands on the counter behind him.

"I might have something, but it won't be easy." Dorian responded by pacing the floors.

"We never do anything easy." Patch said with a certain fire in his eyes.

"First of all we need to find out more information. We will have to get a hold of a Nephil-" Dorian began but I cut him off.

"Done. I have a friend up in-" I began but Patch interrupted me.

"But Nora he might be working with Hank and-" Then I cut him off and we started to feud.

"He never tried to hurt me!" I shouted at him.

"So people can be deceiving." He retorted.

"Just like you were before you were going to sacrifice me?" I said sarcastically.

"I have to keep you safe." He spoke.

"Why don't you like Scott?" I asked him.

"Because he's involved with Hank." He said bitterly.

"He's trying to run away from him, that's why he got mad when I took the ring-" I began explaining but Dorian cut me off.

"Enough." He said harshly making me stop. I noticed I was really the only arguing. Patch had a stern coldness on his face as did Dorian. "The ring, we need to get a hold of one of those rings." Dorian said with a certain determination in his eyes.

**AN: You like? Read and review please, you lovely people xo**


End file.
